Gründen
by Kumon
Summary: The battle between Schuldig and Ken ends. Who'll survive?…multichap Schwarz version Side B fic. SchuxFar MichelxFree
1. Rück

Disclaimer: not mine, belongs to Project Weiß/Koyasu Takehito-sama  
Warnings: very AU Weiß Side B plot, angsted-out Schuldig, and über cute Michel (s/he freaks me out!)

Schuldig sighed like a bored teenager; he couldn't remember a longer flight. After cruising around Germany for a few weeks, Schuldig got an unexpected phone call from his American colleague. Crawford had called asking if he could meet him and Nagi in New York. For boredom's sake, Schuldig quickly agreed to his request. He had nothing better to do. Now he was just staring out his window trying not to die from anticipation.  
  
Although he knew that Crawford had brought Nagi to America for his computer skills, Schuldig wasn't exactly sure what they were trying to do. He fidgeted in his seat. Curiosity was eating up the German; he wanted to get in on the spoils too. Schuldig hadn't really done anything constructive since...then.  
  
After the agonizing eight hours, the plane finally reached New York. For some reason Crawford wouldn't meet him inside the airport; he had to go all the way to the other side of the parking lot. Schuldig stepped outside and was thankful he had his blazer on; it was freezing! He didn't remember it being this cold in America. Shivering he trudged all the way to the end of the parking lot.  
  
Crawford, already knowing Schuldig was coming, had the engine on and was already to go when the frigid German arrived. Schuldig quickly jumped in and glared daggers at the American. He knew Schuldig hated to get cold. Nagi's curiosity overpowered his shyness and he quietly asked, "So um... Schuldig, where's Farfarello?"  
  
Schuldig quit complaining about his coldness and gazed out the window. He answered bluntly, "He...was killed..." Nagi seemed stunned by the news and sat agape. Even Crawford glanced over at the German waiting for answers. Receiving none, he quickly changed the subject. "Schuldig, how much of your money do you still have with you?"  
  
He snapped back into reality "Huh, around 300,000€ left...I guess." Crawford informed Schuldig that with Nagi's help they now had as much money as they ever had in Eszett; money wouldn't be a barrier. Nagi also added that they could work together just like before. Yes, Schuldig thought, almost...  
  
Schuldig felt very odd standing outside a school. It had been years since he had gone to one. The only reason he was at one now was he was waiting to pick up Nagi. The bell rang and a flood of teenagers hurried out. Nagi wasn't there thought. That's just like Nagi, he thought, he always has to stay late to show the teachers what they did wrong. Stupid prodigy.  
  
Having nothing else to do Schuldig decided to skin through minds. He went into a small blonde haired girls mind before realizing it was a guy. This particular boy named Michel had a surprisingly depressing childhood: living in a harsh Northern Ireland city with cruel stepparents and a really nasty big sister. He knew nothing about his real parents but he did seem to know he had an older brother. Michel noticed the German's gaze and smiled at him, "Um...Hi! My name is Michel. May I help you?"  
  
Schuldig shied back from the chibi's friendliness but asked, "I'm looking for Noe Nagi. Do you know where I can find him?" Michel replied that he just saw Nagi in Mr. Johnson's classroom and that he would be happy to show him where it was. Wow, how could someone be so...genki.  
  
Nagi looked up to see Schuldig walking in with one of his classmates. Michel waved to Nagi, "Hey Nagi, we've been looking for you. Are you busy?" Nagi nervously said no and quickly got his things ready to leave. Before exciting the building Schuldig and Nagi heard Michel's cheerful farewell, "Bye! Come visit me again!"  
  
When they finally got to the car Schuldig let out a sigh, "Jeez Nagi, you have some genki classmates." Schuldig couldn't believe there were people that cheerful and friendly; it was almost sickening! When they got home Schuldig stayed in the car, "I'm gonna go finish some business. Tell Crawford I'll be back in a few hours." Nagi nodded and walked into the house.  
  
Schuldig still wasn't sure why he was going to that house. There was just something about that little Ire. The house itself was fairly small but surrounded with lots of colourful flowers. Schuldig slowly rang the door bell and waited for a response.  
  
The door opened and Schuldig was greeted by a very bizarre person. He was tall, as tall as Crawford (maybe even taller).His clothes looked just like that of an Indian's with his beaded leather vest and odd face markings. Actually, the only non Indian thing about him was his short silver hair.  
  
The man, named Free, looked down at the German with indifference. "Who's at the door?" came a small voice from inside. Michel peeked out the door at the German. "Oh, it's you again. Would you like to come in?" Schuldig still wasn't sure why he was here but accepted the invitation.  
  
The inside of the house, like the outside, looked normal...except for two sadistic looking blades lying in the corner. What were those for? Noticing that Free and Michel were staring at him, Schuldig decided to directly ask his question: "Michel, do you have any siblings?"  
  
Michel was shocked by the question. "Well, I was told I had an older brother..."  
  
This got Schuldig's attention, "What was his name!?"  
  
"...Jei."  
  
The answer hit the German hard; this boy was Farfarello's younger brother. He had living relatives. Still in disbelief Schuldig closely examined Michel's physical attributes. Yes, he had the same soft face and those golden eyes...  
  
Michel noticed Schuldig's reaction to his response and knew this might be his chance, "Why, do you know where he is!?" he asked barely containing himself. Free looked at Schuldig too; still indifferently, but with a little more interest.  
  
Schuldig halted his examination. "I used to work with your brother," he looked down. "He died saving a friend..."  
  
The usually apathetic Free gave Michel a look of sincere sympathy. Michel looked crushed though he didn't cry. He really wanted to meet his brother, but it was better if he could save a friend. Michel flinched and looked up to see Free with his hand on his shoulder. He looked down at the boy with compassion. He too knew what it was like to lose family members.  
  
Schuldig was oddly starting to get very restless, and left his seat. "Sorry, but I really need to go," he stammered before stepping out the door. As soon as the German left, Free took out his special cards. Placing them on the table in individual patterns, he blocked out the outside world and began to decipher the cards' message.  
  
Michel leaned back on the couch; too many surprises in such a short time. Someone knew his brother; his brother had died saving a friend. The shock still hadn't sunk in. What else did that guy know?  
  
Free, now out of his trance, looked up at Michel. "I now know what happened to your brother and how it ties in with that man..." Michel scooted over next to Free, anxious to understand.  
  
Still looking at his card, Free began, "Your brother worked with that man, Schuldig. They were attacked by assassins and your brother gave his life to save him. He must have been very special to him..."  
  
Michel got up and slowly walked towards the stairs, "I'm going to bed, Free. Good Night." Michel dragged himself into his room slipped under the covers of his bed and tried to sleep.  
  
Schuldig sleepily walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Nagi was at the table reading the newspaper and Crawford was at the stove cooking pancakes. Crawford looked up, "Schuldig, so you're finally awake." Schuldig responded with a grunt and flopped down in his chair. He was still half asleep; uncovering family secrets really takes it out of you. He felt like he was wasted really badly.  
  
Crawford sat down handing Nagi and Schuldig plates. "Schuldig we need you back here by seven. We need to finish a project." Schuldig nodded and dug into his pancake. When he finally woke up Crawford had already taken Nagi to school. Schuldig once again had the house all to himself.  
  
Aya went over the mission with the rest of the group. Krypton brand's target was a businessman and his associates. The group had taken large amounts of money from the American government and killed anyone in the way. K.B.'s mission was to intercept one of their shipments and take out the group.  
  
Ken looked over at Michel, "Are you up for this?" he then added, "You don't have to take the mission if you don't feel up to it." Michel replied that he was fine and they started discussing their plan.  
  
Schuldig had literally done nothing the whole day and was relieved when seven o' clock came. He drove up to where he was to meet Crawford. Crawford, of course, was already there and wasn't at all surprised when the German arrived. "The shipment will arrive in exactly two minutes. All I need of you is to secure the area incase I see something." Schuldig nodded and dashed off.  
  
The shipment arrived and Crawford was loading it when he saw an image, an image of well-known assassins. He mental called out to Schuldig {Schuldig, Weiß is coming. Get down here now!} Literally a minute later the group of assassins attacked. Crawford, already prepared, fired his gun at the assassins.  
  
Schuldig, on the roof of a nearby building, pulled out his gun trying to get a clear shot. Seeing a blur of movement behind him, Schuldig leaped away turning to see the weapon was some kind of whip. The whip swung again but Schuldig was ready and struck the whip back at its user.  
  
The whip slashed at the welder causing him to cry out. From the cry, the assassin didn't sound older than sixteen. Feeling very strong and atypical anger, Schuldig put his gun back in its holster and clenched his fists. "Cowards, quit hiding in the shadows and fight me in the light!" Schuldig stepped into the brightest area of the roof, ready to take them on.  
  
In the light Michel realized who he was fighting: Schuldig, the man Jei had considered his only friend. Why? Why did Schuldig have to be involved in this? Of all the criminals in the world... Free looked down at him waiting for instructions. Michel nodded to him and stepped into the light with a grim look on his face. "Why did you have to be in on this Schuldig? You are now my target."  
  
Free stepped into the light too wielding those sadistic blades from before; Schuldig now knew what they were for. Even though it was a two-on-one fight, Schuldig knew he could take them on. The question was should he? It wasn't like he owed the kid or anything, but he was Far's brother...  
  
Crawford, still without back up, shouted up to the German, {Schuldig get down here now!} Michel was surprised to see Schuldig simply jumped of the roof to aid the American. Schuldig landed only a meter from the American who glared at the telepath, {Schuldig, where were you!?} Schuldig simply replied that he was busy with some unfinished business.  
  
Crawford frowned but turned back to the assassins. They were Weiß; he recognized Abyssinian and Siberian but they were accompanied with two others he hadn't known. Siberian roared and took a heavy swing of his bugnuks. Crawford simply stepped aside and struck him in the face. Siberian, stunned, crashed to the ground. "Ken!" Abyssinian cried. Resisting the urge to help his friend, Abyssinian glared at the German, "You! Why are you here?" Abyssinian demanded, pointing his katana at him. "Leave now or I won't keep my vow."  
  
Crawford froze. Vow? Why would Abyssinian have made a vow to Schuldig? Did this tie in with Farfarello's death? Schuldig would have some explaining to do if they...no, when they get back.  
  
Schuldig still remained where he was. This infuriated Abyssinian. Did he want to die!? Aya didn't want to break a vow... but the German gave him no choice. He lifted his katana, "This is your last chance...GO!"  
  
A grin swept over the German's face. "Never!" he cried lunging at the assassin. Schuldig had no intentions of backing down against Weiß. They'll pay for what they did to his friend!

Whoa... Oo Could it be that there's a new Berserker?


	2. Dolch

Disclaimer: Koyasu's...not mine Warnings: Darkness, angst

Schuldig awoke to find himself in his bed and ow, he had a huge bruise on his head. Schuldig was completely confused; he had no memory of what had happened. Just then Nagi came in with an icepack for the German "Oh Schuldig, you're finally awake."  
  
"Yeah," he said trying to sit up. "What happened last night?" Nagi handed him the icepack which Schuldig took graciously then sat down on the bed next to him.  
  
"Schuldig, when I teleported to you guys I saw you attack Abyssinian bare handed. Man, I've never seen you fight like that before; you even bit him in the neck. You fought just like a..."  
  
"Madman?" Schuldig suggested.  
  
"Um, I guess..." Nagi didn't like where this conversation was going and quickly left. Rushing through the hall, Nagi ran into Crawford. "Crawford, what's wrong with Schuldig? He's acting just like a..."  
  
"I know, Nagi." Crawford interrupted. "I'll go in there and find out what happened between him and Weiß."  
  
What was wrong with me? Schuldig thought, I've never acted like that before. It was creepy, but felt kinda...good. Now I understand why Farfarello was one. The door creaked open and Crawford stepped in with a frown on his face. "Schuldig, I need some answers. What happened between you and Weiß?"  
  
Schuldig was afraid he would ask that but he smirked anyway. "Nothing, I just made a compromise with them. It's not like I actually helped them or anything."  
  
Crawford nodded, "And Farfarello?"  
  
Schuldig froze the smirk now gone. "He's...dead O.K.? It doesn't matter how." Crawford stayed; he didn't accept that for an answer. Schuldig was getting edgy. Why couldn't Crawford just leave it? Did he have to know? Edgy evolved into angst as dark shadows filled the German's mind.  
  
Crawford aware of Schuldig's change looked at him anxiously. "Schuldig?" he asked quietly. Schuldig turned to him and Crawford got the full extent of his change. His eyes seemed darker and his skin seemed much paler. He also noticed that the German had bitten his lip so hard a thin line of blood dribbled down his chin. He looked as if the Berserker himself had somehow possessed him and taken over his mind.  
  
The German stared at the floor. "Just leave it alone," he murmured. He began to shiver uncontrollably. "LEAVE!" The American didn't need to be told again and he quickly left the room. He didn't have all of his information but he wasn't sure he wanted it now.  
  
With the American gone, Schuldig's body involuntarily relaxed. He collapsed in his bed and was unconscious within seconds. Someone quietly stepped up to his bed; Schuldig immediately awoke. The person had white hair and golden eyes. "Farfarello!" he cried running to and then embracing the Irishman. "Farfarello, you're alive! Please stay here!"  
  
Farfarello gently pushed the German back. "No I'm not, Schuldig. You know that I died..." He said, pointing to the still bloody hole in his chest. "But...that doesn't mean I won't always be there for you."  
  
"Farfarello..." He embraced the Irishman tightly, so he would never leave. Schuldig couldn't describe the emotions he felt; Farfarello was really here. He tightened his embrace. "My friend, I'll never let you go. Never. Never. Never..."  
  
Schuldig awoke to his empty room. Had it all been a dream? He gazed down at his pillow and smiled. No, it hadn't; lying on the pillow was the ivory dagger from so long ago. It still glowed from its pallor. Schuldig tenderly licked it; he would keep the dagger forever.  
  
Nagi nervously ate his breakfast before turning to Crawford. "What should we do?" he asked quietly. Crawford put down the newspaper he was reading. "I don't know," he stated plainly. The situation wasn't good. Something happened between Schuldig and Farfarello but he wasn't sure what. What kind of incident could cause the German to go so insane?  
  
Crawford noticed Nagi staring wide-eyed behind him; he quickly turned around. There was Schuldig but...there was something different about him. The German walked right past them, without even acknowledging there presence, and out the door. He had to see Michel.  
  
Free saw the German coming and quickly opened the door. Schuldig stepped in and waited for Michel. Michel practically ran down the stairs to him. "What is it, Schuldig?" Schuldig silently took out the ivory dagger showing it to the Irishman. He looked up at the German questionably, "What is it?"  
  
"Your brother gave it to me...last night." Michel, wide-eyed, reached out and stroked the blade of the dagger. "My...brother?" How could this be? Could he see Jei too?  
  
Free stepped up behind Michel, "If you want me to, I can..." Michel nodded and Free walked upstairs. Schuldig, confused, looked into Free's mind see what he was going to do: a...séance?  
  
Free returned with Tarot cards and his shingake blades; Schuldig had no clue what those were for though. Free sat down on the floor next to the table. He then took out the cards and spread them out in intricate patterns. Michel and Schuldig stepped back as he began to chant incoherently. He shuddered once, and then became silent.  
  
Free's eyes slowly opened and he glanced at the German, "Is that you, Schuldig?" Schuldig was too shocked to speak and nodded. Michel's eyes became watery and he walked up to Free. "Is that really you, Jei? It's me, Michel....your brother."  
  
Farfarello/Free smiled. "Michel you have a very loyal friend. Free would do anything for you. He is your brother; cherish that." He then turned to Schuldig. "Schuldig, I..." His eyes closed, "Good bye."  
  
Free collapsed to the floor. "Free!" Michel kneeled down next to him. "Are you alright?" No answer. Schuldig dropped kneeling down and checked for a pulse; there wasn't one. Knowing it was the only way, Schuldig sent a psychic jolt into the pale man. A few seconds later his heart slowly began to beat again. Free flinched then gazed up at Michel.  
  
Michel hugging the psychic tightly began to cry. "Oh Free, I'm so sorry. It's all my fault." He gripped the psychic even tighter. "You don't ever have to do that again." Wow, Schuldig thought. He cares about Free the same way I care about Farfarello. He groaned inwardly, now what am I supposed to do?  
  
At K.B.'s headquarters, Aya and Ken were discussing about what had happened the night before. "I couldn't believe it... he attacked you like a madman." Ken pointed to the scare on Aya's neck with disbelief. "He even bit you."  
  
Aya also couldn't believe what had happened either. It wasn't his fault. He had tried to keep his promise. He had given the German a chance to leave. But now..., he paused to rub the scar on his neck, it was over.  
  
Schuldig sat on his bed with the dagger grasped in his hand. He winced only slightly as he gradually brought it down his arm leaving a thin trail of blood. He slowly brought the bloody dagger to his lips and licked it clean of the luscious blood. A flash of memory and he saw Farfarello doing the same thing to his rapier; this brought peace to the German's mind and he smiled. Back then he didn't understand the point of licking knives, but now...he knew why.  
  
Crawford heard an inhuman cry come from Schuldig's room but did nothing to find out what had happened. He had long since given up on trying to figure out the German instead, he decided it would be best to just stay away from him until he controlled his demons. Nagi agreed too since he understood Schuldig was no longer the mastermind they had known; now...they didn't who or what he was.  
  
They were eating their lunch when the German walked in with his familiar smirk, "So Crawford, what's our next mission?" Schuldig leaned against the wall with the same laid-back appearance he had before. He looked as if nothing had happened; as he had never been insane.  
  
Crawford shrugged off his shock, "We will get rid of Weiß, of course. After that we'll leave the country. Does that work for you, Schuldig?" Schuldig gave a lazy "yeah" and sat down at the table. They finished their lunch and afterwards Crawford discussed their plan. It was simple and Schuldig liked it (especially Nagi being the bait). This could actually be fun.  
  
Crawford stated that Weiß would be here in two minutes so they got into position. All poor Nagi was supposed to do was stand near the crates and appear laid-back (which was hard enough itself). Schuldig crouched on the roof could barely containing his eagerness. He would get Farfarello retribution. Too bad Omi wasn't coming.  
  
"We're almost there," Aya stated. "Ken, I want you to circle around to the back. Yuki will stay here to keep radio contact and for getaway. And I'll take the direct route with Cholé. Since Michel and Free aren't here we will have to be extra cautious." Ken paused when he remembered the conversation he had with Michel:  
  
Michel frowned, "Free and I can't accept this mission." Ken recoiled back, "But...Why not!?" Michel turned away from him. "We just...can't, O.K.?" Michel hurried out the room with Free. "Michel!" No answer. Had something happened between Michel and Schwarz? Being the friend he was Ken simply told Aya that Michel was really sick and Free was staying to take care of him. He did want answers when they got back though.  
  
Weiß arrived right on time and the fight began. Crawford was taking on Abyssinian and some romantic egotist named Cholé. So far he was doing well against the two assassins. He managed to give Abyssinian a good beating. Since Nagi was just there for transportation, Schuldig got to take on Siberian.  
  
He jumped from the roof landing next to Siberian and gave him a friendly smile. Ken seemed less than friendly. "You, how dare you bite my friend!" he snarled lunging at the German. Schuldig simply flipped out of the way and struck him in the face. "It's nice to see you again, Hidaka. How have you been doing?" Siberian paused to spit out the taste of blood in his mouth.  
  
"Grarrrl!" He lunged claws barred aiming for the German's throat. Again the redhead simply dodged out of the way. But instead of punching he sunk his teeth into unprotected flesh. "Ah!" Ken cried, not expecting such an inhuman attack. He twisted forcing the German to let go. Siberian stroked his neck, feeling the crimson liquid stained his hand. No, this wasn't the Mastermind, this was the Berserker!  
  
Aya, momentarily free, ran to help his friend. "Ken!" he cried staring at the bite mark. That beast had bitten Ken too. Schuldig turned to Aya and grinned. Aya pulled out his katana, wanting so badly to slash that grin in half. Ken glanced at Aya and he nodded back. They bared their weapons and attacked simultaneously, "Shine!"  
  
Schuldig twirled around punching the katana away. Ken seeing his chance lunged thrusting his claws into the German's shoulder. "Gah!" Schuldig clutched his wounded shoulder. This wasn't good; he couldn't feel his right arm. For the first time in months Schuldig was actually worried about his life.  
  
Aya lunged again knowing the German couldn't block it. Smack! Crawford punched the katana away before it could decapitate the German. Crawford practically screamed at him, "Schuldig, be more careful!" Schuldig was too stunned to respond; he had come so close to dying. But...was that so bad?  
  
Still clutching his shoulder Schuldig staggered up to Siberian. He flashed his crimson stained teeth. "Fight me!" Ken's claws shot out; he was eager to butcher the German. Aya and Crawford understood the challenge and left the field. "You'll pay for all you hurt!" Ken roared. Schuldig simply smiled at the threat; either way he won.  
  
In a blur of motion Schuldig lunged at Siberian and plunged Farfarello's dagger deep in his gut. Withdrawing it as quickly as he had thrust it, Schuldig then leaped back. Aya turned to see the bleeding Siberian. "Ken!" He cried in vain, knowing he couldn't help him. The German lunged again. Ken gritted his teeth; this time he was ready.  
  
Free was reading his cards and slowly turning them over. He flipped over Schuldig's card and his eyes grew wide. He had been afraid of this outcome. "Michel, come here quickly!" Michel sprinted into the room. "What is it!?" Free frowned showing him Schuldig's card...death.


	3. Selbstmord

Disclaimer: not mine Warnings: this is the last chapter; expect death, blood, and Shonen-ai (Kekkon made me)

It was pretty close; Ken wound was still bleeding and his strength was all but gone. Still, Schuldig could no longer use his right arm and he had a huge crimson gash across his chest. Neither knew who would win. Ken forced himself to stand up. He couldn't lose. Schuldig had hurt so many people. It must end here!  
  
Schuldig shivered in delight; he was so close to his goal. He grinned at Siberian. Come on, he thought. Hurry up; I want to reach the end...my end.  
  
Michel ran into the battle field with Free close behind. He halted at the sight of the blood-splattered German. "Schuldig!" Schuldig turned to the voice baffled. Michel? What was he doing here?  
  
Ken seeing his chance lunged with redeemed strength. The claws caught the German under the chin tearing open his throat and spilling out precious blood. "Gah..." Schuldig collapsed convulsing in a growing pool of blood and smiled warmly, "Thank you..." Siberian closed his eyes; it was over. He slowly looked up to see Michel...crying?  
  
Schuldig could almost laugh. He was in ecstasy. The bitter wind blew hard on his dying body but he didn't feel the cold. Warm arms embraced him. He looked up at his embracer, "...Farfarello?" The Irishman smiled warmly. "Schuldig, I said I would always be here for you. I would never leave you."  
  
"Far..." Schuldig's body shuddered; he knew death would come very soon. His eyes closed, "Good bye, friend..." Farfarello smiled and embraced him tightly until he also faded away into the darkening sky.  
  
Michel knelt down to the German's cold lifeless body. "Oh, Schuldig..." Tears filled his eyes and he didn't try to hold them back. It was only because of him that Michel was able to see his brother; to meet him. And he had to die for that? Free hugged the boy trying to comfort him, knowing no other way how.  
  
Ken still didn't understand. Michel mourned for a cruel sadistic German? This must have been why he didn't accept the mission. He realized he was still wearing his blood-soaked bugnuks; he quickly tore them off. He wanted to forget this fight.  
  
Crawford and Nagi left soon after Schuldig was killed. Nagi stared out the window silently remembering the deceased members of Schwarz. "Crawford, I don't want to do this anymore... I want to go back to Japan." Crawford silently agreed. He had had enough of America. They had the money, Crawford could move back to Switzerland, and Nagi could go back to Japan...to be with his true love. Yes, they had decided it; Schwarz was now dead.  
  
Aya and Cholé stood silent in respect. Ken guiltily looked over at Aya, not knowing what to do. Aya did it for him, "Michel, the mission is over. We need to leave...now."  
  
Michel nodded, "Hai." Before leaving he stooped down and lifted the dagger from Schuldig's cold hand. Smiling slightly he licked the dagger before concealing it inside his coat. He sighed murmuring something under his breath, then left to follow the others. Free paused from the eerie respond, he wondered what Michel had really meant when he had said ...fuil.  
  
Ende

Fuil means blood...


End file.
